sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridge Insane Walkthrough (100% core)
Introduction This walkthrough is based entirely on using and upgrading weapons first, and spending the excess on towers on the last couple of waves. Caution: My guide requires one to be a decent sniper. If you can't get past wave 12 with only the sniper rifle, stop following this guide. Unless you are totally sick with aerial slows and grenades. The format of this guide is based off the Mine Insane Walkthrough (Not the same person) to keep the flow. Hints *Take Scatter Laser and Gattling Towers. *Learn to run through this maze backwards without getting stuck. *Use the maze shown on the right, it makes running backwards easier, yet has good enough turns to keep Chargers slowed. *You have to be quick with weapon changes (while running!) *Hitting weak spots is a requirement. *The basic rotation for weapons is use your freeze gun primary (slow), switch to sniper rifle and use all sniper bullets then switch to assault gun and use grenades or bullets without overheating it until either freeze gun or sniper rifle is ready. *start to slow enemies immediatly when they are within range; learn at which angle you need to fire your freeze gun slow to hit the first creeps that are far away. They spawn pretty far for your slow to hit, so take this time to snipe what you can. *Note that the freeze gun recharges very slowly, so it is possible to pull off 2 grenades from the assault before the freeze is ready, just wait for the charge to below 49% before firing the second grenade. *Note on Soakers: If you are not able to kill them as mentioned in the guide, do not switch to using the above rotation so soon, but spend additional time with the assault to build damage. Keep extending the time until you get it right. Waves Overview wave 01: Build Maze, save some if you feel like upgrading weapons early. Have full maze by wave 3. wave 02: upgrade sniper wave 03: upgrade sniper wave 04: upgrade freeze wave 05: upgrade sniper wave 06: upgrade sniper wave 07: upgrade assault wave 08: upgrade assault wave 09: upgrade assault wave 10: upgrade freeze wave 11: upgrade freeze wave 12: upgrade sniper wave 13: upgrade assault wave 14: nothing wave 15: Build 7 level 2 Scatter Lasers in rows 2 and 3 each from the front (enemy entrance). wave 16: Build 3 level 2 Gattling in row 1, closest to the entrance where enemies converge. (optional) wave 17: upgrade assault wave 18: nothing wave 19: Build 3 level 2 Scatter Lasers in rows 3 and 4 each, preferable the middle. wave 20: upgrade freeze x2 wave 21: upgrade all Gattlings to level 3. wave 22: nothing wave 23: upgrade all Scatter Lasers to level 3. wave 24: Build as many level 3 Scatter Lasers you can. wave 25: Build as many level 3 Scatter Lasers you can. 'wave 01' 16 Walkers tactic: just shoot them in the face while running backwards infront of them difficulty: very easy wave 2 5 Tanks tactic: sniper their weak spots and slow them while the sniper is reloading difficulty: easy wave 3 36 Walkers tactic: same as wave 1 difficulty: easy wave 4 18 Hoverers tactic: sniper their weak spots (its on their backs) and slow them while the sniper is reloading difficulty: easy 'wave 5' 24 Chargers tactic: sniper their weak spots and slow them while the sniper is reloading, try to get a few kills from the middle lane by standing on top of the first row of blocks and sniping them when they spawn. difficulty: medium wave 6 40 Spore Pods tactic: sniper their big heads, you should 1-hit them. They spawn pretty high up from the mountains, so keep a look out. difficulty: easy wave 7 6 Big Walkers + 36 Walkers tactic: use the rotation mentioned with grenades. difficulty: easy/medium. wave 8 5 Tanks + 45 Runners tactic: snipe tanks weakspot while slowing until runners catch up, then just slow + 1 or 2 grenade until runners are dead. slow + snipe tanks again. difficulty: easy wave 9 1 Soaker tactic: Once within range, immediately slow and then proceed to punch holes in his glowly weakspot with the assault. Time your slows so you don't waste valuable time switching weapons and let the slow run its full duration. I slow every time my assault hits 30%. About 3/4 into the maze, use the rotation mentioned above instead. You might need the full maze to kill him. If he is extremely near your core, use your secondary freeze gun instead to stop him (long cooldown, but at that point it does not matter). difficulty: medium/hard 'wave 10' 36 Walkers + 18 Hoverers tactic: sniper walkers once they spawn and ignore the hoverers. Once their within range of the freeze gun, apply the rotation with grenades until all walkers are dead, then go for the Hoverers. Your sniper should be one-hitting them in the weakspot. difficulty: easy/medium wave 11 90 Runners tactic: slow and grenade them to bits. difficulty: extremely easy wave 12 15 Gliders tactic: Snipe them the moment they appear, they have low health so a weakspot hit is not needed to kill them with your level 6 sniper. They move a lot, so wait for them to stablize their path if you are not good with sniping. It is even possible with a level 5 sniper if you can hit their weakspots. difficulty: easy/medium wave 13 3 Soakers + 18 Hoverers tactic: take early pot shots with the assault on the nearest soaker, then proceed to slow the entire group. Focusing on the nearest soaker. Once the hoverers step infront of the soaker you are targetting (you will notice many of your shots dealing 0 damage instead of nice red numbers), kill off the hoverers like in wave 4, then continue with the soakers like in wave 9 (They have lower health than the one in wave 9). difficulty: hard wave 14 6 Big Walkers + 24 Chargers tactic: same as wave 5. Kill walkers once chargers are dead. Take early snipes at the chargers instead of the walkers. difficulty: easy/medium 'wave 15' 36 Walkers + 50 Spore Pods tactic: snipe the first few spore pods that spawn, until the 3 lanes of walkers meet, then proceed to kill them instead with snipes, grenades, and slows. Once dead, teleport to the bottom right televator and start sniping the pods, switching to assault to those that reach the core, don't bother with grenades unless you are really good with them. Attempt to lob the slows at the pods just behind the head of the pack if possible. difficulty: medium/hard wave 16 5 Tanks + 45 Runners tactic: same as wave 8 difficulty: easy wave 17 5 Tanks + 3 Soakers tactic: Start by sniping the tanks from far, wittling their health and hopefully killing a couple before the soakers get within range, then proceed like in wave 9 until they are all dead, then snipe the remaining tanks. difficulty: medium/hard wave 18 18 Hoverers + 36 Walkers tactic: same as wave 10 difficulty: easy/medium wave 19 50 Spore Pods + 15 Gliders tactic: Ignore the gliders, your towers should be enough to kill them, focus on taking 1 snipe per spore pod, which will leave them with a tiny bit of health, then let the towers finish them off. Watch out for spore pods that float very high up and out of reach from the towers, press tab once in awhile to check if you need to teleport to your core and kill stragglers. difficulty: medium/hard 'wave 20' 5 Tanks + 6 Big Walkers tactic: same as wave 2, just snipe and slow. difficulty: easy 'wave 21' 3 Soakers + 24 Chargers tactic: same as wave 5, aim for the chargers then kill the soakers like in wave 17. difficulty: medium/hard 'wave 22' 36 Walkers + 45 Runners tactic: same as wave 16. difficulty: easy wave 23 18 Hoverers + 50 Spore Pods tactic: same as wave 15, snipe the pods (don't finish them off, let your scatters do that) until the hoverers are in range, then proceed to snipe/slow hoverers until they are all dead then kill off the remaining spore pods. difficulty: medium/hard wave 24 6 Big Walkers + 24 Chargers tactic: same as wave 14, but their health is very thick. difficulty: medium/hard 'wave 25' 1 Soaker + 50 Spore Pods tactic: same as wave 23, focus on the soaker like in wave 9 once its within range then back to the spores once its dead. You might let one spore pass, so keep trying until you get it right. difficulty: pretty hard Contact email me at nanifa.itjc@gmail.com if you have any problems. Category:Walkthroughs